villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (Nolanverse)
The Joker depicted in The Dark Knight is often considered the darkest version of the Clown Prince of Crime ''since his early beginnings in DC comics (prior to a softening of character) perhaps somewhat due to the popularity of Dark Knight some of this Joker's extreme sociopathy has began to sink into the mainstream Joker but in general they are still considered very different criminals in the way they act and think. ''The Dark Knight The Joker, played by the late Heath Ledger, is the main antagonist in the movie The Dark Knight. The Joker is a psychotic villain who claims to be an "agent of chaos," seemingly doing it for the sake of destroying the plans of others and causing maximum psychological and physical damage. In the film, the Joker rescinds his comic weapons in favor of explosives, knives and firearms. He is responsible for the death of Rachael Dawes and for the wounding and psychological manipulation of District Attorney Harvey Dent into Two-Face among others. The Joker states that he won't kill Batman because he is simply too much “fun” and Batman won't kill him because of his “moral obligation.” In the movie, instead of trying to kill Batman, the Joker attempts to show Gotham and subsequently Batman that anyone can be as bad as the Joker under the right circumstances. Fate Heath Ledger died under mysterious circumstances of a drug overdose before the movie was released. Out of respect for him, the filmmakers did not even mention the Joker whatsoever in the following film, The Dark Knight Rises. Thus, it is unknown what happened to the Joker after he was arrested. But according to the original script of the third movie, it is likely stated that he was imprisoned far away from Gotham City (Possibly Guantanamo Bay) , never to be heard from again. Another likely scenario is that he died by the time of Bane's revolution. The novelization of 'Rises' places him as possibly the one and only prisoner of Arkham, (the way Rudolf Hess was in Spandau Prison) or perhaps he escaped. Nobody was really sure. Trivia *Mark Hamill, no stranger to Joker, has called Ledger's performance absolutely terrifying and creepy. Gallery Jokerthejoker9028188102.jpg Jokerdea.jpg heath_ledger_joker.png Jokerpoliceman.jpg Heath_Joker.jpg THE JOKER.jpg THE JOKER 2.jpg THE JOKER 3.jpg 2121665256bc15e46ca4oap.jpg JOKER_on_a_police_car_1280.jpg the-dark-knight-heath-ledger-joker (2).jpg Nurse-Joker-the-joker-8887454-465-529.jpg The-Joker-the-joker-30677826-1533-805.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Supervillains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Archenemy Category:Nihilists Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Pranksters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Anarchist Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Cheater Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasichists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hatemongers Category:Outright Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Humans Category:Poisoner Category:Provoker Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Nameless Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Usurper Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mutilators Category:Mastermind Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:DC Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Genius Category:Slanderers Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains